


eret iscariot.

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eret you bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the l’manbergians are betrayed by one of their own.
Kudos: 27





	eret iscariot.

“you know, if we had to go down, at least i’m surrounded by my brothers,” WilburSoot reconciles with the sour mood in the air of the small obsidian bunkerroom. Tubbo was tending to an arrow wound on his president’s shoulder, looking between WilburSoot and TommyInnit worriedly every so often. 

taking the hint, TommyInnit switches into a squat position with a hand on ItsFundy’s shoulder to keep him steady. “me too. poggers, mates,” TommyInnit holds his fist to the center of the bunker, an invitation. 

ItsFundy’s ears were pressed to the back of his head, looking at the fist hesitantly before exhaling and adding his own. 

WilburSoot waves Tubbo off of him, soon doing the same; Tubbo follows suit.

TheEret’s hand shakes as it clenches into a fist. their gaze on the four hands, though, was sturdy. “poggers,” they mumble before reaching forward to bump their fist against the others. 

an explosion sounds from above. the DreamTeam was looking for the l’manbergians. 

TheEret stands up from their squatting position, brushing their revolutionary uniform clean of dirt. WilburSoot gestures for TheEret to help him up, but either they don’t see the action or they ignore it. nonetheless, WilburSoot remains on the ground. a small vein pops out of his forehead, “Eret, my brother, help me up.”

“Eret?” Tubbo calls uncertainly, holding onto TommyInnit’s bow while the latter stood up and leaned against his short friend. 

TheEret looks down, their hand flexing before clenching in on itself. ItsFundy furrows his eyebrows, and grabs a hold on each of his friend’s shoulders. “Eret, are you alright?” ItsFundy shakes TheEret a few times, roughing them up with a nervous laugh. “hey, i know this loss stings, but l’manberg is still alive! see? we’re all alive! we’re l’manberg!” ItsFundy gestures to the other three males, who nod in unison. 

“i’m sorry,” TheEret whispers, their hand still clenched. 

“Eret, it’s not your fault, we were attacked with the element of surprise. if anything, _i_ was the one on watch..” TommyInnit trails off, taking his bow from Tubbo and slipping it around his shoulders. “we’ll hide out here for as long as we need to. Dream and George and Sap’ll have to go away at some point.”

“yeah, what Tommy said,” WilburSoot echoes, his words repeated by a soft-spoken Tubbo. 

“but,” TheEret looks up at ItsFundy’s face, in each other’s personal space. the latter’s mouth morphs into a toothy grin, his eyes squinting before it falls to pure horror when TheEret speaks again. “it was never meant to be.”

TheEret’s fist smashes into a button that they had previously said was for no use. the notorious sound of pistons, and SapNap yells his war cry. 

TheEret stands back while their four brothers are massacred before their very eyes, the revolutionists’ inventory bags falling to the ground and spilling experience orbs. they’d all respawn, but without their weapons, food, items, and armor. the DreamTeam makes quick work of taking any notable items; GeorgeNotFound and SapNap exit first, cackling with victory and punching TheEret in the shoulder as a silent ‘nice job!’ on the way out. Dream hangs back. 

“what you did was really brave, Eret,” Dream begins. TheEret’s sunglasses hid their eyes. “but you just lost all the trust they had in you.”

“i’m aware,” TheEret replies, gripping into their bag and digging into it. they pull out a golden item before taking off their revolutionary cap. TheEret positions the golden crown on their chestnut curls, meeting Dream’s gaze after tossing the cap onto WilburSoot’s inventory bag. “and i’ll probably never get it back.”

Dream watches them silently as TheEret steps into the secret passage they had constructed when they were first contacted by the DreamTeam since the beginning of the war. a hand grips onto the wall before letting go. “but?” Dream pushes them on, wanting to hear the rest of their sentence.

TheEret leaves Dream in the obsidian bunker, the crown smug on their head and their heart heavy. the l’manbergian flag waves violently in a gust above the iscariot. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i don’t really know what i’m doing nor why i’m doing this.  
> but i have to write smth y’know-  
> and for anyone who doesn’t know, Eret says that they use all   
> pronouns. i simply used they/them for distinguish for interactions, and my personal headcanon that if someone were to speak of Eret with a pronoun, then they’d use he/him or she/her, not they/them. eh, it makes sense to me, since that’s what i prefer since i’m genderfluid.


End file.
